Orlando 2002
Orlando 2002 was an event held at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando as the eighth event of the 2002 Monster Jam Season. This event would mark the final televised appearance for Bustin Loose and Ron Nelson (until 2011) and Scott Stephens. This would also be the second and final event of the 2002 season not featuring Tom Meents in Team Meents. Field of Trucks Eradicator- Andy Slifko Power Forward- Chad Fortune Ragin Steel- Steve Reynolds Reptoid- Jim Jack Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Firemouth- Scott Stephens Bustin' Loose- Ron Nelson Avenger- Jim Koehler Sudden Impact- John Seasock Grave Digger 20th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson Pre Race In qualifying Bustin Loose broke parts in the transmission which would end his night early. In the next pass a bad landing would break the axle giving Firemouth only two wheel drive which would end Scott Stephen's run in Firemouth as Charlie Pauken drove the truck the following weekend. Round 1 Racing 20th Anniversary Grave Digger vs. Power Forward A battle of power this one came to the Digger. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Ragin Steel vs. Eradicator A surprising win as Eradicator leaps high across the finish for the win. Winner- Eradicator Sudden Impact vs. Reptoid Another close race, Jim Jack had just a bit more to move on past Seasock. Winner- Reptoid Gunslinger vs. Avenger Again to horsepower, Hartsock was low and fast to snatch the win. Winner- Gunslinger Semi Finals Racing 20th Anniversary Grave Digger vs. Eradicator Eradicator couldn't repeat another surprising win, this one all Digger. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Reptoid vs. Gunslinger Florida natives head to head this one went to the Chevy. Winner- Reptoid Finals Racing 20th Anniversary Grave Digger vs. Reptoid A dead heat as Reptoid came back hard at the finish but wasn't enough for the Digger. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Freestyle Eradicator After an impressive racing week Andy was looking to back it up. Andy began with a good sky wheelie and a couple big hits over the vans but a bad bounce would shut the truck off early. Score- 6+5+6= 17 Ragin Steel Reynolds followed suit like Eradicator with a bit more momentum and bigger air to step it up. Score- 7+6+7= 20 Reptoid The truck seemed a bit under powered as it could not match the elevation of the previous two trucks. Score- 7+5+7= 19 Sudden Impact A huge sky wheelie would start the run for Seasock big. A huge leap and slap wheelie over the van would get the crowd going but the truck then shuts down early. Score- 8+7+8= 23 Power Forward Fortune came out with a couple solid hits over the cars and vans, then launched in a big sky wheelie but a bad bounce would send him on his lid early. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Gunslinger Hartsock looking for redemption from last week came out big by soaring over the racing lanes. A good sky wheelie over the van then Hartsock leaped over the dirt hill, first one to do so the whole night. A powerful slap wheelie over the vans would close what was arguably Hartsock's best run of the season. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Avenger Koehler came out looking to go big with some good air over the cars and the van then launching the truck higher than Slinger over the dirt hill. However a wonky landing over the van would shut him down early. Score- 9+9+9= 27 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Anderson came looking to sweep Orlando and continue a freestyle streak went big over the cars to start. A huge leap over the vans would get the crowd on their feet and then soared over the cars. Dennis went even bigger over the vans again and then attacked the dirt hill even rooster tailing the truck across the track to end another classic Digger run. Score- 10+10+10 Damage Report Bustin Loose- Broken transmission Firemouth- Broken front axle and lost front drive Power Forward- Blown tire and body panels (roof and sides) Sudden Impact- Engine issues Category:Events Category:2002 events